Let' s Play Bae ( REPOST )
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. " Hun, apa yg merasuki dirimu? " Jongin. " Aku berharap, kau. Masuki aku sekarang, Nini. " Sehun. PWP REPOST


LET' S PLAY BAE

.

Juju Jongodult

.

KAIHUN, PWP

.

Happy reading

Sehun menengadah dari kegiatannya mengancing kemeja saat ia mendengar pintu luar terbuka. Dengan segera ia keluar kamar karena mendengar suara Jongin tanpa perduli kalau ia hanya mengenakan kemeja. Ia melihat Jongin sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajah Jongin yg terlihat serius memunculkan sifat jahil Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, gagasan tentang mengganggu Jongin mengalir dalam benaknya. Ia berlari mendekati kekasihnya itu, melingkari kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher Jongin dan mencium bibirnya.

Sejenak Jongin tidak membalas ciumannya, hanya berdiri terdiam dalam rangkulannya, namun perlahan Jongin mematikan teleponnya, melemparnya ke sofa. Lidah Jongin mulai menggoda bibir Sehun meminta agar bisa masuk kedalam kehangatan mulut Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Jongin masuk. Rasa Jongin memecah dilidahnya, segar dan maskulin. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

" Eennghhh. " sehun mengerang karena Jongin menggesek gesekan kejantanannya, membuat hasratnya semakin membara.

Sehun ingin Jongin memasuki dirinya, disini, sekarang. Saling meraba, Sehun membuka ikat pinggang Jongin tapi Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit mundur, memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka.

" Hun, apa yg merasuki dirimu? " tanya Jongin bingung.

" Aku berharap, kau. "

Alis Jongin berkerut dan Sehun mencium kerutan itu.

" Masuki aku sekarang, Nini. " Sehun menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. Ia menekan pinggul Jongin, agar kejantanan mereka saling menggesek.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun menggodanya sebelum tanpa aba aba ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menyandangnya dibahu seperti sekarung makanan, meletakkan tangan di bokong padat kekasihnya itu untuk menahannya. " Kau tidak memakai celana dalam! Ya Tuhan, Hun. Apa yg sedang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini? "

Sehun menggeliat ditangan Jongin ketika Jongin berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka. " ini semua salahmu, Nini. Kenapa saat konser tadi, Nini memperlihatkan abs Nini. Hunhun jadi ingin Nini menyutubuhi Hunhun. Ayo Nini, Hunhun sudah tidak tahan. " Tangannya menyusuri perut berotot Jongin.

Langkah Jongin terhenti sebentar, memandang wajah Sehun lalu kembali berjalan dan terus berjalan, menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Sampai di dalam kamar, Jongin menutup pintu dengan keras sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun ke tempat tidur. Jongin memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Sehun bersandar ke belakang dengan kedua siku, membiarkan kedua lututnya menekuk, membuat kemejanya tersingkap sampai ke atas paha dan memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yg telanjang pada Jongin.

" Nini, kemarilah. " Sehun membasahi bibirnya seraya memikirkan tubuh seksi Jongin yg penuh dengan peluh saat mereka konser tadi, tangannya membuka agar Jongin mendekatinya.

Melihat kejantanan Sehun yg sudah menegang sempurna, Jongin menelan ludah dengan berat dan menatap wajah Sehun. " Kenapa tadi selesai konser kamu langsung pulang, Hun. "

Sehun mendecak, " Isshh Nini, Hunhun itu sudah tidak tahan. Kalau Hunhun tidak pergi, memangnya Nini mau Hunhun perkosa di backstage? "

Jongin tampak berjuang antara menyudahi jarak diantara mereka atau tetap menjaga jarak. Melihat wajah Sehun yg polos sambil dirty talk membuatnya horny. " Tapi Hun, tadi aku ditelpon Joonmyeon hyung agar kita jangan bercinta dulu karena jadwal kita lumayan padat. "

Reaksi kesal Sehun perlihatkan. " Jadi yang menelpon tadi itu Joonmyeon hyung? Pantas wajah Nini serius. " bukannya menghentikan godaannya, ia malah membuka lebar kedua kakinya. " Nini tidak mau bercinta dengan Hunhun? "

Inginnya Jongin berteriak frustasi tapi ditahannya. " Aku... "

Ucapan Jongin terhenti melihat Sehun mempermainkan kepala kejantanannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya. " Aahh. .. Persetan dengan Joonmyeon hyung. " ia menyudahi jarak diantara mereka, memeluk Sehun erat erat dalam tubuh kuatnya. Kedua tangan dan mulutnya serentak berkeliaran, menggigiti, menjilati, mencicipi, menguasai. Sehun senang bisa membuat Jongin melupakan akal sehat.

Sehun makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. Jongin merenggut sobek kemeja Sehun, menyebarkan kancing kancing di sekitar tempat tidur, Sehun menurunkan kedua lengan bajunya dengan gaya sensual, membiarkan bahan lembut kemeja merayap jatuh sampai kelengannya, memperlihatkan kulit putih Sehun, tatapan Jongin tak pernah meninggalkan kedua nipple Sehun yg menegang.

Jongin merenggut kemeja Sehun sampai terlepas, lalu merebahkan Sehun di tempat tidur. Dengan tergesa ia melepas pakaian yg melekat ditubuhnya. Setelahnya ia menindih tubuh Sehun, ia meremas dada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menghisap kedua nipple Sehun dengan mulutnya. Ketika tekanan lidah basah Jongin bermain di salah satu nipplenya, Sehun menjerit dan menyusupkan jari jarinya ke rambut Jongin memastikan kekasih tan nya itu takkan pernah berhenti memanjakan dadanya.

" Hunhun ingin Nini memasuki Hunhun sekarang! "

Dalam beberapa detik, Jongin merangkak diatas tubuh Sehun seperti pemangsa yg kelaparan. Ia membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur, mengambil lube. Dengan tergesa Jongin melumuri kejantanannya dan hole Sehun dengan lube. " Aku tidak bisa merasa cukup akan dirimu, Hun. Aku membutuhkanmu seperti aku butuh makan dan minum. "

Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun, mempenetrasi sedikit demi sedikit sebelum menghentak dengan cepat dan keras membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak.

Sehun mendesah nikmat. " aahh.. Akhirnyaa.. "

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun sambil bergerak gerak, menghunjamkan kejantanannya menyiksa prostat Sehun. Jongin melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun dan menyandarkan kaki Sehun dibahunya.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, menyalurkan rasa sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat yg menguasai dirinya. Ciuman mereka benar benar berantakan. Jalinan saliva mengalir turun ke pipi dan leher Sehun.

Jongin menurunkan satu kaki Sehun, dan kaki satunya tetap berada dibahunya. Dengan posisi itu Sehun merasa kejantanan Jongin menghunjam lebih dalam. Ia mengetatkan dinding rektumnya.

Sehun menyelipkan satu lengannya, mengelus abs Jongin yg membuatnya bergairah. Jongin mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya memudahkan Sehun mengelus abs nya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciuman liar mereka. Ia malah tambah bersemangat membuat bibir Sehun membengkak seiring dengan hunjamannya yg semakin cepat, liar, tak beraturan.

" Ooohhh.. Nini.. aku aaahhh... " sehun klimaks tanpa sentuhan di kejantanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi hole Sehun.

Saat napas mereka terlalu menggebu untuk meneruskan ciuman liar mereka, Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin dan berkonsentrasi pada sensasi yg terus naik ditubuhnya karena gesekan hebat diantara mereka. Aroma maskulin Jongin mengisi hidung Sehun, ia memainkan lidahnya disepanjang leher Jongin, mengertak ngertakkan giginya pada leher Jongin, lalu menggigit leher Jongin dengan keras.

" Orang lain boleh saja melihatmu bertelanjang dada. Tergila gila pada tarian seksimu, menyoraki smirk andalanmu tapi hanya aku, Kim Sehun yg bisa menyentuh tubuhmu, mendapatkan tarian seksimu diatas tubuhku dan merasakan smirkmu di bibirmu. Kau Kim Jongin hanya milik Kim Sehun seorang. "

Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Sehun merasakan rasa bangga karena memiliki kekasih seorang Sehun. " I love you so much, bae! "

Sehun tersenyum. " Love you too. And lets play again, bae. "

.

.

.

.

END

Ada yg udah baca FF ini ?

hehehe ini FF bikinan aku juga tapi aku post dengan akun yg berbeda , gak pa2 kan aku repost di akun ini lagi hihihihi

Selamat menikmati Kaihun Shipper


End file.
